Angelarium
by Sayuri Zen av Elda
Summary: "I don't want to be a hero! I just want to paint!" Koharu Kobayashi is an aspiring artist whose artworks border on lifelike. After moving to Azumano, she's targeted by the local Phantom Thief out to steal her family's heirloom. Getting caught between the Phantom Thief and a white angel out to kill them, another angel saves Koharu against her will, forcing her into a blood pact.
1. Chapter 1 - Angels of New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Angels of New Beginnings**

_It's raining outside_. Children, adults and teenagers walk around with their umbrellas outside the house, smiling and laughing. Most of them doesn't seem to care that it's raining.

I look down at my new uniform. The skirt is red and the shirt is white with a red vest covering the chest.

"Koharu, are you done yet?" mum shouts from the stairs. "I want to take a picture of you and Sora!"

Grimacing, I take my school bag, strap it onto my back and leave the safety of my room.

Sora's bedroom door is closed shut, but since mum didn't shout for him to come down too, I don't bother to open it to see if he's there. He's probably already downstairs, showing mum how to operate his new camera.

"Good morning, pipsqueak," I greet my baby brother as he puts on his shoes in the foyer.

My black-haired brother looks up and glares at me. "Look who decided to show up," he mutters. "The social recluse has finally entered the scene."

Mum sighs and hold up the camera. "Shush," she says. "I want a good picture of you two. Stand closer!"

I put on my sneakers and obey her, putting my left arm around Sora's shoulders. He really need to join a sports club. He's way too thin for a twelve-year-old boy.

Mum snaps a couple pictures and then kiss us on the cheek. "Have a wonderful day at school."

"Of course!" Sora says with a big smile, stuffing his camera inside his bag. "See you later!"

"Will try," I reply with not even half the enthusiasm my brother manages to muster. "See you after school."

I open my umbrella and walk right, up the small hill toward the train station. Or rather, tram station, since it's not a real train going up the hill to the city centre.

"Try not to make a fool out of yourself," Sora says from out of nowhere, appearing by my side with his own umbrella.

"Likewise," I shoot back, giving him the evil eye. "You haven't had an episode in, what, two weeks?"

It's mean to pick on Sora's psychic abilities, but since he's being an arse, I think I'm entitled to make fun of him too.

Sora's face, throat and ears immediately turn red from anger and embarrassment. Huffing in frustration, he walks faster, leaving me behind.

"You said it, not me!" I call after him, smiling in glee.

Finally alone again, I look around, trying to memorise the houses and street names.

Azumano's architecture is magnificent and old. Everything looks quaint and idyllic, with cleaned streets in cobblestone and trimmed trees and bushes everywhere. Most of the windows facing the streets, including the ones in my own home, are filled with colourful flowers.

A child run past me, waving happily and shouting at the rain. A moment later, their father run past me too, shouting at the child to take cover under his umbrella.

I smile despite myself and calmly walk all the way to the tram station without incident. Sora is already there, standing alone and glaring at the railway.

"You'll get wrinkles if you continue to frown so intensely," I comment, stopping on the step before his.

"Shut up, hag."

I glare fires at him. "What did you call me?"

Sora calmly meet my burning gaze with his own steely one. "Hag."

"Why you-"

The metallic voice from the speakers interrupt me to announce that the tram is coming.

"No wonder you don't have any friends," Sora whispers under his breath as the tram stops and the doors opens.

While the crowd inside the tram step out, I turn to stare at him.

"And it's a wonder _you_ have them," I retort. "Who would want to befriend you with that attitude?"

We hold our gazes on each other until it's time to border the tram. We're in the last car and I decide to leave Sora there. I walk to the first car and sit down at the only available spot beside a redheaded boy dressed in the same uniform as me.

"Can I sit here?" I ask politely.

The boy look up at me and smiles. "Of course!"

"Thank you."

I take a seat and put my school bag in my lap.

"Are you also a student at Azumano High School?" the redheaded boy asks after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah. We just moved here so I'm new. I barely remember the way to school."

I look down on my hands.

"Oh! Would you like me to show you the way, then?"

"Really?" I ask, surprised he offered to help. "If it's not too much of a bother…"

The boy wave his hand in front of his face.

"Of course not. I'm Daisuke Niwa."

"Koharu Kobayashi," I reply, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Daisuke."

Daisuke gives me a look of surprise, and for a few seconds, I don't understand why. Then I remember people in Japan use the surnames of the ones they don't know or aren't close friends with.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I exclaim, embarrassed over myself. "I've lived most of my life in England, so I forgot I should address you by your surname."

Daisuke chuckles in amusement. "It's okay, miss Kobayashi. Call me Daisuke if you want."

Red from embarrassment and unable to look at him, I nod.

**"Next, Grande Station. Next, Grande Station. Mind the gap please,"** a metallic voice ring out from the speakers.

"Let's go." Daisuke stands up and I follow him to the doors. They open and we walk up the stone steps through the station and into the actual plaza.

"You said you come from England, right?" Daisuke asks after a few minutes. We've left the lively plaza and walk over a robust stone bridge.

"Yeah. Mum's a writer so she travels a lot to different places for inspiration. Dad's a teacher. They both studied in England and after Sora, my little brother, was born, they decided to move back there," I explain.

"Cool. I've never left Japan."

We continue chatting for a while and when I can finally see the school building I smile.

"I hope I remember the way tomorrow," I joke.

Daisuke gives me a reassuring smile. "I always take the tram at this time, so if you're unsure, why not walk together?"

"Really? That's so sweet of you! Thank you."

I smile at him and don't notice the curb, so I miss it and fall. Daisuke is quick as a viper and catches me, but not before my pendant flies out of my shirt where I've hidden it and touches the filthy ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for catching me."

I dust off the pendant and return the necklace to its invisible state.

"I didn't notice it before, but are you wearing a necklace?" Daisuke ask from beside me.

I nod and show it to him. "It's a family heirloom," I explain. "Four hundred years ago, my ancestor Chihiro Kobayashi was given this by a lover. It's a good luck charm to protect its bearer from any harm."

"Ooh. Does it work?"

I giggle. "Not on me it doesn't." I stop giggling and avert my gaze to the ground when I see Daisuke's confused expression. "Sorry. Forget I said anything."

Daisuke catches on and smiles and starts walking again.

"Family heirlooms are amazing. Some of them have really interesting stories to tell, like your necklace. Did your ancestor and the lover marry?"

I shake my head, clutching the pendant in my hand.

"Chihiro was forced to marry another man and died shortly after giving birth to their child," I mumble. "Can you take me to the reception? I need my schedule."

"Oh. Well, I guess not all stories have happy endings. And of course I'll show you. This way."

We walk into the building and take off our shoes. Since I don't have a locker to put mine in, Daisuke is nice enough to let me store them in his. He only has one pair of indoor shoes though, but it doesn't bother me that I have to go just in my stockings.

"Yo, Daisuke! Who's the girl?"

We turn around to see a brown-haired boy with dark eyes and a round face approach us. He as the biggest of smiles on his lips, and as soon as he comes within an arm's length, he puts his arm around Daisuke's shoulders.

"Good morning, Saehara," Daisuke greets the newcomer. "This is miss Koharu Kobayashi, a new student as of today."

Saehara turns around to look at me. I frown at him when his smile turn more… seductive.

"You're beautiful, miss Kobayashi," he says, bowing deeply. "May I show you around town after school?"

I gape. If there's one thing I haven't taken into account would happen on the first day, it's a guy basically asking me out on a date.

I haven't even been to a date before, and I'm not interesting in being alone with this guy.

"Um, thank you for the offer, but I have a little brother I have to walk home with." Mum had us promise we'd at least walk home together every day until we're certain we both know the way to school.

"I see. Another time, then." He wink at me and turn to face Daisuke again. "Did you hear? The police got another warning letter from Dark! This time, he's gonna steal _the Angelarium_ from the Esuviru Art Museum."

"O-oh. Okay. Thank you for the information, Saehara."

Saehara smiles yet again and dash off, but not before turning around and wink at me again. "My full name is Takeshi Saehara, by the way, but you can call me Takeshi any day, miss Kobayashi."

I stand dumbfounded by the lockers, wondering if I've travelled to an alternative universe where boys are actually interested in me.

"What… What just happened?" I ask, looking at Daisuke.

"He can be a little pushy," Daisuke explains, an apologetic grimace on his face.

"It feels like a whirlwind has gone through the place," I mutter, following Daisuke through the first floor corridors to a pair of stairs. They lead almost immediately to the reception area where the principal has their office.

"Thank you," I once again thank my new ally.

Daisuke wave away my thanks. "No problems. But hey, Saehara had a good idea. If you want to, I can show you around town someday."

"Are you an angel?" I laugh good-naturedly. "You're a godsend, Daisuke. I'd love for you to show me around town."

"Nice. Here, I'll give you my home number. My phone just broke, so you won't be able to call me personally, but I'll write down the number either way."

He pick up a notebook from his bag and write down the two numbers.

"My last class ends at 3:15PM, if you want to take the tram together again."

I thank him for the millionth time and watch him leave for class. I wait until he's out of sight before I enter the reception area.

"Good morning," the receptionist greet me with a big smile. "How can I help you?"

"Yeah, um… My name is Koharu Kobayashi and I'm new here. I need my schedule and a map, please."

"Of course, of course! Sit down, dear, and I'll go get everything you need." The woman leaves through a door behind the desk and I sit down to wait for her to come back.

She doesn't appear for a few minutes, so I decide to take out my sketchbook and draw something. There isn't really anything interesting in the room though, and before long, I'm just sketching the empty vase standing on the receptionist's desk.

More time passes before the door opens up again to reveal a blue-haired boy in glasses. When he sees the empty desk, he sits down beside me without comment.

Curious, I glance at him. He has pale, fair skin and what appear to be dark blue eyes in a round, emotionless face. He's not beautiful, more like cute or pretty.

"Finding me fascinating?"

I jerk back as his blue gaze meet my grey one.

_Shit. He noticed._

I smile shakily and look down on my sketch, letting my long black hair cover my face.

"Maybe," I whisper.

"I see. Look all you want."

I lift my head to stare at him. I can't decide if he was joking or not. He sounded both amused and nonchalant at the same time, if that's possible.

"Oh, um… Okay?" I frown. "Are you also new?"

Aoi, I name him after his blue hair, shake his head slightly. He manages to move both gracefully and nonchalantly and I grudgingly consider myself impressed.

"I'm here to get the keys to the library's locked department. I'm helping the history teacher gathering books and magazines."

"Oh. So you're a TA?"

"Not really. Anyone can help. I'm not assigned."

I don't even know how being a teacher's assistant works so I just nod and pretend I know what we're talking about.

"But since you asked if I'm also new, I guess this is your first day?"

He turns around to face me.

Having the full force of his gaze on me is more intense than I initially thought.

"Y-yeah, it is," I reply. "I'm waiting to get my schedule and a map of the school."

As on cue, the receptionist appears behind the desk, papers in hand.

"Sorry it took so long, dear. Here you go," she says with an apologetic smile, handing me the schedule and the map.

"Thank you."

I take them and look for my classroom number to compare it to the map.

When I think I've found the right one, I turn to Aoi. "Good luck helping the teacher. See you some other time, maybe."

"Good day," he replies, inclining his head before turning to the receptionist.

It takes a while for me to find my classroom, but when I finally do, I have at least memories the hardest way to get there.

I enter the room and look around for an empty seat.

"Miss Kobayashi?"

I turn to the owner of the voice. It's Saehara, walking over to me in silent surprise.

"Are you in our class?" Saehara asks with a small smile on his face. "Neat!"

"I guess so," I reply nervously. "Um, do you know if there's a seat available?"

"Of course I do!" He puts his arm around my shoulders and take me to the middle of the benches. "This is the only seat not taken yet. I sit over there at the front, and Daisuke sits to my left by the window."

Daisuke is in my class? Wonderful! Someone I actually speak to.

The realisation is enough to instantly brighten my mood.

"The teachers are really nice, most of them anyway. I hope you're good at cooking, because mr. Kaseda is scary and not easily impressed."

I smile and put my bag on the school desk.

"Thank you for the warning. I actually enjoy baking and cooking, so home economics shouldn't be too hard."

Saehara smiles widely. "Oh by the way, are you free tonight?"

Suspicious of where he's going, I reply with, "Not sure. Mum may want to drag me and my brother through town to make sure we won't get lost. Why?"

"Because Dark is going to steal _the Angelarium_ painting tonight! It's gonna be wicked."

Who would want to see someone stealing a piece of art? And what psycho would enjoy it?

"Who's Dark and why are you happy he's breaking the law?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're new." Saehara sits down on my desk, winking at me again. "Dark is what we call a Phantom Thief. He's appeared in Azumano for hundreds of years stealing artwork. He was last seen forty years ago, that is until we got a new warning letter a few months back. Isn't it awesome?"

If you consider watching a famous at least sixty-something thief try to steal something for the fun of it, then yeah.

Considering I love museums and art, hearing about the Phantom Thief Dark is horrifying.

"Do the police ever find the artworks he steals?"

Saehara shrugs. "Mostly not. Some of them do reappear though."

"How come a sixty-something-year-old can dupe the police?"

"Sixty?" Saehara laughs and even slaps his knee. "Girl, Dark still look younger than twenty. He's an angel."

At that precise moment, Daisuke enters the classroom, looking at us in surprise.

I slowly walk over to him, glancing at Saehara.

"Angel? Ha, yeah sure. Are you certain it's not his son or grandson?"

"Hey!" Saehara exclaims while Daisuke gives me a confused smile, asking, "Angel? Are you talking about Dark again?"

I nod and walk with him to his bench.

"Saehara said Dark still look as young as he did forty years ago. Either it's his son or grandson or Saehara is confused."

"Hey, I can hear you!" he mutters, plopping down on his seat.

"Sorry," I mumble before returning my attention to Daisuke. "Is he really an angel?"

Daisuke looks down on his bench. "Well, he _does_ have wings…" is all he says before the teacher walk through the doors together with Aoi.

"Hello again," he greet me while walking past us to his seat at the far back of the classroom.

"You've met Hiwatari too?"

"Who?"

"Him," Daisuke says, nodding at Aoi.

"Oh. Yeah, at the reception."

I walk back to my own bench and sit down, picking up my notebook and a pen.

"Okay class, today we have a new student in our midst…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Angels of Truth

**Chapter 2: Angels of Truth**

_At 3:15PM_, the teacher ends the lesson and we're free to go home or to our club activities. Since I'm new I haven't applied to join anything, so I just wait for Daisuke to finish his conversation with Saehara and his other friend Sekimoto about Dark. Again.

"Enjoying your new school?"

I jump in surprise at Hiwatari's sudden voice to my right.

"Don't scare me like that!" I mumble. "But yeah, so far I have nothing to complain about, other than my lack of understanding in math."

Hiwatari smile at my joke.

"I see. Cram school is a thing if you're interested, otherwise I suggest you find someone to teach you."

"Do you know if Daisuke is good at math?" I ask, glancing at the redheaded boy. Now two girls have joined them. They're twins, but I don't remember their names.

"Niwa is good in most classes, so I wouldn't put it past him," Hiwatari replies. He quickly glance at his wristwatch. "I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Have a nice evening," I reply, walking over to Daisuke.

"See you," Sekimoto and Saehara says, waving at him while leaving the classroom right behind Hiwatari.

"Are you sure you can't come, Niwa?" one of the twins says. She has long, brown hair and equally brown eyes in a slender but oval face.

Daisuke nods and stand up when he sees me. "I promised mum I'd be home early today. She probably wants help with something. And I told miss Kobayashi I'd walk her home."

The twins look over at me.

"You're so nice, Niwa." It's the twin with the short red hair that speaks. "Well then, have a nice day you two!"

"Is it okay if we wait for my brother as well? I wasn't joking when I told Saehara I have to walk home with him," I tell Daisuke as we walk through the corridors down to the lockers again.

Daisuke shakes his head. "Of course not. We can _definitely_ wait for him."

"Thank you!"

We walk to the gates and wait for Sora to appear.

Everywhere around us students talk about school, homework and Dark.

"It's sad, really, that the students seem fond of him," I whisper as two boys run past us shouting they want to meet Dark.

"Are you talking about Dark?"

I nod. "Who else is there to talk about, really? Half the school does it."

Daisuke nods, a somber expression in his red eyes.

"He is quite popular," he replies.

"Are you jealous?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Don't be." I turn to the school only to see Sora exit the building with a group of children his age. Seems he's as popular as ever.

I glance at Daisuke and give him my most confident smile.

"I like nice people like you more than criminals like him. Don't be jealous, Daisuke. He's not worth it."

Sora leave the group and reluctantly walk up to us. He stops dead in his tracks as he notice Daisuke.

"Oh come on, it's been two weeks," I mutter under my breath and pinch his arm. He yelps and tries to punch me.

"That was uncalled for!"

"Considering you were staring at him like he's Death, I think it was definitely called for. Jeez Sora, don't embarrass me in front of the only friend I've got here."

Daisuke gives us an uncomfortable smile.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa," he introduce himself. "Nice to meet you, Kobayashi."

"You too, Niwa," Sora replies, taking Daisuke's hand. "I hope my sister hasn't bored you with her talk about paintings."

Daisuke releases Sora's hand and frown at him in surprise. "Paintings? You like to paint, miss Kobayashi?"

I fidget with my fingers as I silently nod.

"Oh, cat got your tongue? That's a first." Sora giggles. "She loves paintings. It's all she's good at and all she ever wants to do."

"I see. I also like to paint. Maybe we can do it together sometime?"

Sora gape and look first at Daisuke and then at me. "Wait, really?"

Daisuke nods and starts walking. "I love it. Should we go?"

"Well… um, yeah. Sure." Sora drags me with him and we follow Daisuke the exact way back to Grande Station.

"... Sakamoto-san is really nice, so if you ever see her, greet her. Chances are high she'll give you-" Daisuke look back at us and blush slightly. "Sorry, am I talking too much?"

I shake my head. "It's nice listening to you. It's obvious you love this town."

"And that you know half the people," Sora mutters.

I pinch his arm again.

"_Ow_! Stop that or I'll tell mum you're abusing me."

"As if pinching is the same as abuse," I scoff. "Oh, we're here already."

We walk through the station and onto the platform. The tram should be here any minute now.

"Oh, by the way." Sora takes off his bag and pull out his camera. "Mum wanted pictures. I've walked around class asking everyone for theirs. Can I take one of you too?" he asks Daisuke. "Mum wanted me to take a picture of Haru's friends if she ever got-"

I jam my elbow in his ribs.

"Oh gods, you're mean!" he hiss. "I just want a picture!"

"It's fine, miss Kobayashi," Daisuke ensure me. "You can take a picture of us, Kobayashi."

Sora smiles a little and fiddles with his camera.

"You really ought to stop calling us both 'Kobayashi'. It's confusing," Sora comments as he put the camera to his face. "Closer, please!"

Daisuke moves to stand by my side and smiles as happily as he can. I do too. I want mum to be proud I managed to get a friend on the first day.

"Thank you." The camera disappears into Sora's bag again, just as the tram is announced via the speakers. "Oh, Haru?"

"Yeah?"

The tram appears and slowly inch its way over to us.

"Miss Uehara from my class wanted me to go see the Phantom Thief steal _the Angelarium_ painting later tonight-"

"No."

"I haven't even asked you anything!"

I glare at him and walk inside the tram to find someplace to sit. Daisuke quietly follows.

Sora doesn't. He complains all the way.

"Mum won't let me go if you won't go with me!"

"I'm your sister, not your babysitter."

"Same thing, different names! You've done this for years."

I look out the window while the tram slowly move down the hill.

Daisuke look over at Sora with a thoughtful expression.

"Why do you want to go so badly?" he curiously asks.

Sora sigh. "Because miss Uehara is really cute, and it would look bad if I said no right of the bat."

He can't _possibly_ be in love already. He hasn't even known the girl for a day!

"Sorry Sora, but I have homework to do. As do you, when I think about it. Mum won't let either of us leave."

Sora's shoulders slump in disappointment.

"I don't guess you're free tonight, Niwa?"

Daisuke shakes his head. "Mum needs my help."

"Figures."

We sit quietly for the rest of the short journey to the bottom of the hill. There we part ways with Daisuke since he lives on the other side of the coast to us.

"Shall we meet at the same time tomorrow?" he asks before running home.

"Sounds good," I reply, waving him goodbye.

I turn to look at Sora. "Where's your umbrella?" I didn't notice it before, but he didn't have it with him when he left the school.

"Shoot. I forgot it."

"I suppose no one wants to steal an old umbrella, but be more careful next time, okay?"

"Yes, mum."

I glare at him and huff, but don't argue. I already spent most of the way home fighting him. Poor Daisuke had to witness us banter like that. I hope he can forgive me.

As soon as I enter the foyer, I'm forced into a hug by my dad.

"What-"

"How was the first day of school?" dad asks, kissing my nose and forcing me into a piruette.

"Good. Why are you so happy?"

Mum walks into the foyer with the home phone in hand.

"Some girl named Yume Uehara just called and asked if Sora is available tonight. Seems like he's gotten himself a friend!" She smiles brightly. "You don't have anything planned, right, Koharu? Why not go with him?"

"Sweet!" Sora shouts, throwing his shoes off and running upstairs.

Meanwhile I'm rooted to the floor, staring at my parents.

Did they just decide I'm going to babysit my brother without asking? And knowing we have homework to do?

"I have homework," I hiss, trying to suppress my frustration that they didn't even bother asking if I wanted to go in the first place. "And so does Sora. Do you really think he should go watch someone steal something?"

"What's this about stealing?"

Sora immediately appear at the foot of the stairs.

"Nothing, dad! I promise, miss Uehara is just gonna show us around town. Right, _sister_?"

Sora's eyes aren't compassionate or begging. They're cold and warning me to disobey him.

Our grey eyes meet and at the precise moment he realises I won't budge, his eyes widen slightly.

"I'm not interested to go. He can go by himself." I pick up my bag from the floor and push my way up the stairs.

"Haru!" Sora shout after me, but I slam the door shut to keep his high-pitched voice out of my head.

I change into a pair of blue jeans shorts and a black t-shirt before sitting down at my desk and plowing through the homework.

After maybe half an hour, mum gently opens the door to peer inside.

"Leave me alone," I say, not even looking up from the equations in front of me. What is this sorcery? I can't even begin to decipher it.

"Why don't you want to go with your brother?" mum asks quietly, closing the door and leaning against it.

"Because I'm not his babysitter and I'm interesting in going to town right now. Besides, he's twelve, let him go on the date by himself."

Mum reaches for a strand of my hair and tuck it behind my ear.

"Neither of you know your way around here. What if he got lost? At least if you're two I know you'd take care of each other."

I sigh, stop with the homework and look up at her.

"Mum," I say, trying to sound calm and reasonable. "We'd still be completely lost even if I were to go with him. He has miss Uehara with him. They'll be fine."

"But there's a thief going around stealing artworks!" she suddenly exclaims. "What if they run into them? Or what if Sora has an episode? Miss Uehara won't know what's wrong with him and-"

"So my opinion doesn't matter, then? I'll never amount to more than being his babysitter, never be anything more than his guardian?" I glare at her with all the hate I can muster. "You realise you only use me to keep Sora's so called _abilities_ in check, right? Do you even remember a time when that didn't matter? When _my_ opinion _did_ matter?"

"Koharu…"

"No. Don't say anything. I already know what you're gonna say. 'No Koharu, that's not true. Your opinion matters. It's just that you're not the precog, the one to see auras. Sora is. He's sensitive.'"

"Koharu, he _is_ sensitive-"

"And I'm your child!" I push the chair away so hard it falls to the floor with a bang. "My opinion doesn't matter because I'm his older sister and I'm here to protect him. Right? _Right_!? Just let me be and let him go out himself for once. Neither of us are scared children that run to their parents when there's strange sounds coming from the wardrobe."

"Koharu, please! He's not like other children. He's special-" She clasps her hands on her mouth, but the damage is already done.

I gently pick up the chair from the floor, not looking at her.

The truth hurts. A lot.

A mother shouldn't tell her children one of them is more special than the other. She should love them unconditionally regardless.

But my mother doesn't do that. She loves Sora more than me. Cares more about him. Because he's _special_ and I'm just annoying.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong." She puts her hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off. I don't want her apologies. I want action.

"I'm not. At least now I know he's special whereas I'm not. Of course I'll go with him. That's the only way I'll ever gain your favour, right?" I look her in the eye. She looks sad but relieved, and that's what hurts the most.

"Thank you, Koharu, thank you so much for taking-"

"I hate you."

"Huh?"

I pick up my satchel and gather a map of the city, a notebook, pen and a water bottle. I also take my phone with me.

"You heard me. I hate you."

I can't even look at her.

"You're happy now, aren't you? That I surrendered. Despite what you just said to me, you can't help but be happy I'll look after him."

But who's going to look after me?


	3. Chapter 3 - Angels of Death

**Chapter 3: Angels of Death**

_I shouldn't have_ told her I hate her. Words said in anger have a tendency to come back and bite people in the ass. Call it karma, divine punishment or whatever, but I don't want part in it.

Still, I won't apologise. Both mum and dad need to realise everything doesn't revolve around Sora and his precog abilities. They have me, too, to take care of, and if they can't do that… Then there's really nothing I can do, is there? Other than either fight them for the rest of my life or silently accept that I won't be more to them than Sora's guardian, protecting him from the scrutiny and hate of others.

But what about me? Is that all I'm good for?

Of course it is. Everything I can do, everything I know, all of it is to ensure my parents Sora is safe from insane asylums and the news.

"Thank you."

I look up from tying my shoes to see Sora stand behind me, hands behind his back and a lost expression in his eyes.

"No, thank _you_," I mock him, standing up so he can't look down on me. "Thanks to you I now know I'm nothing more than your babysitter." I laugh at myself. "Congrats, Sora, you got what you wanted and you proved me wrong. Everything is for _your_ sake. Even moving here."

The last bit is overkill, I'll admit it, but I'm angry and I'm hurt, and if he hadn't been born or if he hadn't hand his abilities then I wouldn't be reduced to his private knight in shining armour.

Sora wince and look away, fully aware of my feelings since he's able to read auras.

"I'm sorry."

I open the door and glare at him.

"I wonder why I don't believe you. Get going."

Folding into himself as if ashamed and wanting to hide, he runs past me with his tail between his legs.

He's going. Despite being "sorry," he's still going. What was I expecting? Everyone is greedy and blind to their own desires. Even if they have to hurt others they think an apology is enough to show they regret the decision.

What a joke.

I close the door behind us, ignoring the worried looks of out parents.

I don't ask where we're meeting miss Uehara. I really don't care. I just want to get to her, to the place where the theft will go down and then I want to get home, finish my homework and decide if I should fight my family or accept my fate.

He's special? Good for him then. But for me? It's not. What if I want to go somewhere? Will they force me to take Sora with me? Good I don't usually want to go anywhere.

_But Daisuke is supposed to show me around town some day. What if mum wants Sora to go with us?_

No. Daisuke is _my_ friend, and I'm not special, so there's no reason for Sora to go with me.

We border the tram without a word to each other.

"Miss Uehara will be waiting at the museum," Sora whispers, fidgeting with his camera.

I nod but otherwise don't reply. I don't want to speak to him right now.

The tram stops at Grande Station and we walk through the plaza, up the hill to the museum. It's packed with people and it takes us a few minutes to find miss Uehara.

Sora's classmate is a short girl with brown, curly hair and freckles all over her body. Petite and slender and with a smile like an angel, I can understand why Sora is interested in her.

Still, I hold a grudge against her for asking him out in the first place. I wouldn't be here if she hadn't.

"Nice to meet you, miss Uehara," I greet her, offering her my hand.

"Likewise, Kobayashi-onee-san."

It takes a moment for me to translate what she just said. She speaks a lot faster than I'm used to and has a light, high-pitched voice.

"Call me Koharu if it gets too complicated calling us both Kobayashi."

Miss Uehara immediately blushes.

"Oh no, I can't do that! Please, let me call you senpai instead," she mumbles, averting her gaze.

"Sure. If that's what you want."

I shrug and turn to the museum. "Are we allowed inside?"

"Unfortunately not," miss Uehara replies, nodding at the police at the foot of the big stairs. The museum is built to resemble a Greek temple, and therefore the stars look huge even from this distance.

"I see. We just have to wait outside then."

Miss Uehara takes the lead with Sora close behind. I'm reluctant to follow but do it anyway since, despite my tantrums, I love my brother and don't want him hurt.

I follow after them and keep an eye on Sora. The moment he loses control and start babbling about intuition and foreshadowing we're out of here. And I'll rack him with something if he even think of mentioning the auras.

"Miss Uehara, can you tell us more about the painting that's about to be stolen?" I ask after we stop. We're at the very front of the off limits-area and have a perfect view of the museum.

"It's called _the Angelarium_ and was painted three hundred years ago by a woman named Setsuko Hikari," she dutifully explains. "The painting is paying homage to a statue in the park not too far away from here. The statue was erected about four hundred years ago, I think, by Setsuko Hikari's great grandmother or the like."

"So, in conclusion, _the Angelarium_ is a painting of a statue?" Sora asks with a frown. "Why would the Phantom Thief steal the painting and not the real deal?"

I glance at him from the corner of my eye. "Maybe because the real deal is a heavy statue?"

Sora scoff.

"The painting isn't of the actual statue," miss Uehara says with a strained smile. "The statue depicts an angel from Heaven. She's actually one of our guardian deities and has been for the past centuries."

"Okay, you lost me. How is the painting _not_ of the statue?" Sora asks.

"The painting is of the guardian angel and two other unidentified ones." Miss Uehara's smile turn genuine as she look up at the darkening sky. "She stand in between them, hands outstretched for the two other angles to take."

"She's a peace offerer? Maker?" Sora cocks his head to the side. "Or at least it sounds like it."

"Well, she _is_ a guardian angel," miss Uehara replies with a giggle.

"Thank you for filling us in," I say, my voice quiet and monotone as I scan the building for anything remotely suspicious.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you the best part," I hear Sora's classmate say. "Some people believe Dark is one of the two angels the guardian angel offers her hand to."

"Eh, what?" I look over at her. "Isn't he like sixty?"

Come to think of it, Saehara claimed the Phantom Thief still look younger than twenty.

Do these people believe the Phantom Thief to be _immortal_?

"Dark has existed in Azumano for four hundred years," miss Uehara says, confirming my suspicions. "He's an angel."

"He's a _what_?" Sora and I ask at the same time.

"Angel." MIss Uehara smiles sweetly before looking at her wristwatch. "He should be here any minute now. Keep your eyes on the sky, otherwise you'll probably miss him."

Sora and I look at each other in silence.

_Insane,_ I mouth.

_Still cute,_ he mouth back.

I bite back a giggle and lift my gaze to the stars. There's nothing extraordinary happening up there, except for the occasional falling star.

I let my eyes fall to the top of the museum and gape when I see a big shadow moving around on the roof.

Are those… wings?

"Sora," I whisper, pointing at the shadow. "Take a picture."

"Okay?" he asks in wonder, his camera in hand. "Why?"

"Because something's moving up there."

He put the camera to his face and zoom in. Then he inhales sharply.

"Bingo," I whisper.

"Bingo indeed," he whispers back, snapping a few photos.

The shadow disappears over the roof. We don't move, afraid something will happen if we do.

"Aw, why isn't he coming?" miss Uehara complains after a few minutes. "He should be here by now!"

I glare at her back. I wonder why a _thief_ doesn't make his presence known. Really, what a mystery.

"Seems like he's not coming," Sora says, putting his camera in his backpack for safekeeping. "Is there something else we can do?"

"What? Of course not! We're not leaving until we see Dark."

I roll my eyes at miss Uehara and lean closer to Sora.

"Seems like your crush has a crush on an immortal angel thief. Top that if you can."

"Shut up."

I move away from the two of them to give Sora some space. I walk left and soon exit the crowd.

It doesn't take long until Sora join me.

He gives me one look and then hug me hard.

"This wasn't worth your anger," I hear him whisper. "Miss Uehara just wanted me to take pictures of Dark."

I return the hug and kiss his forehead. "Good to know we both wasted time on this. Come on, let's go home."

I want to walk through the park to see the statue of the guardian angel, so we take a small detour.

"Is that it?" Sora asks and point at a big stone statue of an angel. She's standing on a piedestal, an open book in one hand and what looks like a vortex in the other. Her wings are big and fully and her face shaped as a heart and created for perfection.

"'_Guardian Angel Syriael_ by Setsuko Hikari, 1701'," I read the text on the piedestal. "Yep, seems like it. You wanna take a picture?"

He nod, take one and then put the camera back in his backpack.

"Syriael doesn't sound very Japanese," my brother comments as we walk past the beautiful statue.

"No, it doesn't."

We walk back in silence.

I smile as I see the gates leading out of the park, that is until we hear screams and a thud, like something landed hard on the ground.

"What was that?" I whisper, pulling Sora between me and the gates.

"Over there," he mumbles, pointing at a patch of trees and bushes. There's muffled sounds coming from it.

"Best not disturb them." I don't want to either walk into a fight or something more, eh, intimate.

I turn to face Sora when something sharp flies past, nearly slicing my cheek. It lands on the ground with a _fwoosh_.

"That's a feather," Sora says in shock, staring at the big, white feather sticking up from the ground. "What-" His eyes goes blank and he stops moving.

"Aw shoot." He's having an episode. He's feeling something and is trying to see what's wrong. It's never worked before, but mum and dad think he'll be able to see the future some day.

But that day is not today.

"Get back, idiot," I hiss and drag him to the closest trees to hide.

"Interconnected."

"What are you _on_ about?" I ask, ducking behind a tree and a few bushes.

"Those two." He point at two shadows emerging from the trees. One of them is dressed mostly in white with blond long hair in a ponytail and big, fluffy wings. The other is dressed all in dark with equally dark hair and wings, and it's hard to focus on their figure.

Angels. They're angels. Seems like I have to apologise to Saehara.

_What else have I been wrong about?_

"Give me the painting," the white angel says, holding out his hand to the second angel. That's when I realise the black angel is holding something.

"You know I can't do that."

It takes one moment to realise he flies toward us. It takes two moments before I understand he's flying above us and tree moments to get over the shock of having a painting thrown at me.

"'Guard it with your lives'," Sora mumbles as in trance. "That's his message."

"What is _happening_?" I whisper in panic as I look at the painting and then at my brother. The two angels are throwing feathers at each other in the air above us.

How come the police hasn't gotten here yet? With all the thunder and screams coming from the angels the police should have been here ages ago.

The white angel is kicked or thrown into the trees above us by the dark angel. He falls down behind us and stare at us when he realise we're here, hiding.

"My, my, what do we have here?" he asks, a strange, frightening glint in his eyes. They practically glow in the dark light, especially when they land on Sora. "A precog? How rare. Haven't seen one of you for a while."

Sora lean closer to me for protection and I automatically put my arm around his small, shaking shoulders.

Without warning, the white angel lash out, picking Sora up and throwing him to the ground right by the painting.

"SORA!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Krad!"

We turn to see the dark angel appear. When he sees Sora he pauses.

"A precog?"

"How do you _know_ that!?" I scream and rush to my brother's side.

"Doesn't matter. Are you hurt?"

I glare at him. What does it look like? Sora wouldn't be curled up into a ball crying if he wasn't!

The dark angel move to stand between us and the white angel, aiming an obsidian black feather at the creature.

"These children have nothing to do with us. Let them go, Krad."

Krad, the white angel, laughs in his face.

"They have _everything_ to do with us!" he shouts. "Don't try to deny it. Wouldn't your tamer be sad if they died?"

"We need to get out of here," I whisper to Sora. "Do you think you'll be able to crawl to the gate while they fight?"

"I'd rather live," Sora whispers back. Still, he does slowly crawl like a crab closer to the gate.

We've almost crawled past the painting when something akin to lightning hit the tree behind us with such force it actually falls over.

Sora lets out a horrified scream.

"Don't you dare go anywhere until I'm done with you, you pathetic humans." Krad look ready to murder us.

"Krad! They're innocent."

The dark angels persuasion tactics doesn't really help as Krad slam him against a tree.

"Run!" Sora shouts, standing up and take off into a sprint. I'm seconds behind him when he suddenly look at me with eyes shining in horrible realisation.

I don't want to know why his intuition kicked off. I just want to get us to safety and pretend we didn't just meet two angels battling to death.

"Irritating _insects_!" Krad shouts from behind me. I turn my head in time to see one of his feathers shooting towards Sora.

It's not my brother the feather hit. It's me.

Time slows down as if I'm in a movie. I can see the feather slowly travelling in the path that will take it to Sora. If it impacts, Sora will have a razor sharp feather in his chest.

It will kill him.

_"He's not like other children. He's special."_

Mum's words ring in my ears as I dash to the left, staring the white angel in the eye as as I push Sora to the ground.

Time speed up to normal again. The feather hit me so hard I fly into a tree several meters away. My lungs scream for oxygen and my ribs scream for medical attention as they crack under the pressure.

Hitting the ground hard, I realise something truly terrifying.

I. Can't. Move.

"_KOHARU_!"

Something hot and sticky cling to my stomach, my thighs and my chest. I guess it's blood, and if I'm right, then there's a lot of it.

"No no no no no no no no."

I can't breathe and my muscles won't obey me, so the only thing I can do is move my eyes to Sora's crying face as he crawl toward me.

My vision blurs and all I can see are shadows.

I guess death is peaceful even when brutal.

Who knew?


	4. Chapter 4 - Angels of Resurrection

**Chapter 4: Angels of Self-Loathing**

_People are looking_ at me. It's the same judging looks I received from my peers at my former school. I am officially interesting enough to talk about, but still a stranger to most, so no one bothers to approach me.

Except Saehara.

As soon as I enter the classroom he's by my side, smiling sweetly and throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Yo, Akitami, you feeling all right?" he asks.

I nod and put my bag on my bench. "I do. Thanks for asking, Saehara."

"Good to hear. Speaking of hearing… Have you heard there is a new warning letter?"

"Oh? From Da-"

"Really!?"

Risa pushes me out of her way to run into Saehara's arms.

"Oh _please_ tell me everything! Where is it? When will he appear?"

Riku appears beside me, smiling apologetically.

"We had to leave before listening to the news," she explains. "Did she push you too hard?"

I shake my head and sit down on my chair. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Riku smiles and turns to walk over to Daisuke, who is looking at me with a worried frown.

_Talk to you later,_ I mouth. He replies with a nod.

A notebook lands on my desk with a gentle _fwoosh_. It has a neat writing on it.

"'Satoshi Hiwatari'," I read out loud, looking up at Blue. "Is that your name?"

He gives me a dry smile.

"It is. These are my notes. You still have time to copy most of them before class starts."

Truth to be told, I have completely forgotten about the notes. It makes me happy he didn't.

"Thank you so much, Hiwatari," I say with a small smile of gratitude. "I'll give it back soon."

He inclines his head and head back to his own bench at the far end of the room.

"... go tonight?"

I look up to see Risa and Riku talk to Daisuke.

The red-headed boy gently shakes his head.

"Sorry, but I promised mum to get home early to help her clean the house today," he says.

"I see. That's too bad," Risa replies, looking down in defeat.

Riku smiles at Daisuke. "I think it's nice of you to help your mum. And it's not like you won't know what happens, with the news broadcasts, the radio and Risa and Saehara here to tell you all about it."

"Harada?"

The twins look over at me.

"If it's not too much of a bother, can I go with you tonight? I had to leave the day before yesterday, so I didn't actually see anything."

Risa smiles widely at me.

"Really? Great! The theft will start at 6PM tonight according to Saehara, so how about we meet up at 5:30 outside the cinema?"

I nod. "Sounds good. See you there, then."

I have to sneak away from them later on so I can meet up with Dark or Daisuke, but going with the twins ensures I won't get lost again.

"Mr. Dark really did an impression on you, didn't he, Kobayashi?"

I frown at Risa.

"Not really, but I _am_ interested in the phenomenon."

"What do you mean?"

I shrug as the teacher appear in the doorway.

"Just that I've never heard of an angel stealing artwork before."

I stand up and turn to hand Hiwatari his notebook back. My frown deepens when I realise he's once again watching me.

"You wanted to go with me?" I jokingly ask as I hand him the notebook.

"I'm busy, but I am interested in _your _sudden interest," he replies, taking the notebook. "Maybe we can go some other time."

It doesn't sound like a question but I reply with, "Yeah, sure," either way.

As soon as the bell strikes and class is over, I rush to Daisuke's side. I want to ask if he still can show me the windmill and I also have to talk to him about Dark and Krad.

"Niwa-"

"Kobayashi!"

I freeze in horror as the teacher call out my name.

"Yes sir?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly. "Is everything okay?"

"That's what I want to know. Did you get home safely yesterday? How are you feeling now? Don't hesitate to tell a teacher if you need to rest."

I feel my ears heat up as my classmates look at me in either amusement or with frowns.

Special treatment is never nice.

"Of course sir. Thank you for your concern."

I turn to look at Daisuke, but Saehara is halfway to hauling him out the door. Dammit.

"_You can always wait until tonight,"_ Syriael comments. "_It's not like you're not going to meet him."_

"True, but still…"

"Who're you talking to?"

I jerk back at the sound of one of my classmates.

"Nothing, Sekimoto."

Sekimoto gives me a weird look.

"Okay. Whatever."

He leaves, just like the rest of the class. At least the Harada twins wave at me before exiting the classroom.

All alone. Again.

"_If you don't want to be alone, then why not try and befriend them?"_

I smile without humor.

Who would want to befriend me? I don't like to look people in the eye, all I do is paint because it's the only thing I'm good at and according to Sora I'm also rude. Mum and dad call me earnest to a fault.

_Because I'm not a likeable person,_ I reply and put my things in my bag.

"_That's what _you _think. I don't think you're such a bad person."_

I scoff out loud.

_If you haven't realised it yet, we've known each other for two days and we argue almost all of the time. Sometimes it sound like you can't stand me._

"_That's because we don't know each other. Our relationship is strained. Given enough time, I think we can become good friends."_

I don't.

"Here."

Hiwatari's notebook lands on my bag.

"What?"

I look up and see him walk past.

"You didn't finish copying the notes, did you?" He turns to give me half a smile. "You can return it after the break."

Then he's gone. Just like that.

Is he warming up to me?

Wait, I forgot to apologise!

I quickly run after him and catch up to him at the stairs.

"Hiwatari, wait!"

"What is it?" He looks at me with confusion. "Do you have questions about the notes?"

I shake my head. "No. I just want to apologise for following you to art class yesterday. I should just have asked you for the way."

He cocks his head to the side, studying me again. I wonder what he sees? My black hair is falling freely over my shoulders and halfway down my back, and my grey eyes look at dull as ever. The rest of my face isn't super model-material either, though it's not _ugly_. I'm just normal. Plain.

"If you say so."

He descend the stairs.

I stare at his back, thinking of how lonely he looks. Except for me, he hasn't spoken to anyone today. Does he even have friends?

"Hiwatari?" I call out again.

"_Don't take on responsibility you can't handle,"_ Syriael warn me. "_You have enough on your plate."_

But still. He looks completely out of place, standing on the stairs, looking up at me in silent expectation.

His eyes aren't as cold and distant as before, but they still warn me not to get too close.

"Do you want to go with us tonight? To see Dark steal again?"

The air between us is filled with a deafening silence. The atmosphere is so dense it's hard to breathe.

_Stop staring at me and answer! Yes or no?_ I mentally shout.

"_Stop your whining,"_ Syriael growls. "_I can hear you think, remember?"_

"Why?"

I blink, surprised. I thought he'd turn me down.

"'Why'?" I repeat. "Why not? I want to thank you for carrying me to the nurse yesterday and for lending me your notes today."

I give him a reassuring smile. It's a little shaky because of my nervousness, but I don't care. I have to ask, even if it means he'll reject me.

"Thank you for the invitation," he says calmly, already turning away.

I smile sadly, already knowing the answer.

"But I have things to take care of tonight."

"I see. Sorry to bother you."

I also turn to leave, my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Thank you for asking."

Glancing down at the stairs, I can see Hiwatari look at me. He's smiling.

"Ask me again some other time."

A moment later, he's gone again.

I smile and walk back to the classroom to finish copying the notes.

"_Did you fall in love?"_

_What? Of course not! I barely know him. _

"_Then why are you smiling like an idiot?"_

I blush angrily and sit down on my chair, opening Hiwatari's notebook.

_I'm smiling because he thanked me. And because he said we can do it some other time._

Syriael is quiet for a few seconds as I read through Hiwatari's finely written notes. He has a really good handwriting.

"_Do you prefer him over Daisuke Niwa?"_

_That's a strange question. Why?_

"_Because you pay more attention to him than to Dark's host."_

_That may be true, but I still don't fancy him. Now leave me alone. I need to finish copying the notes._

Sora is sitting on my sofa, scrolling through pictures he's taken today. I'm at the wardrobe looking for something to wear. It has to be something inconspicuous and easy to move in in case I have to run again.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in this angel-nonsense?" Sora asks, snapping a picture of me.

"Hey!" I shout. "Erase that. I don't want my naked photo in your camera."

He dutifully erases it.

"You're not naked," he says, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "I wouldn't be here if you were."

"Shut up, brat," I growl, pulling a black, long sleeved shirt over my head. "And it's not nonsense. I really did see Dark fly in the sky, though he looked more like a shadow than a person."

Sora shakes his head in disbelief. "You're all such fools. There are no such things as real angels. Christians would be all over the place screaming 'I told you so!' if that was the case."

I roll my eyes and put on a pair of beige shorts.

"_I'm a size Medium,"_ Syriael says. "_If we have to transform, I will rip those pants immediately."_

_We're not going to transform,_ I tell her. Just in case, though, I put on a grey, flowing skirt instead.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go with you?"

I look up from the wardrobe. Sora is watching the camera with such intensity it surprises me.

"Don't worry." I walk over to him and pull him into a hug. "I'll be fine. This time, I have the Harada twins with me. I already gave mum their numbers."

"I know, but still… Can't I go with you? Please?"

Having him tailing me like when we were younger would jeopardize me trying to talk to Dark. I'm flattered he's worried about me, but I can't take care of him if I have to run around chasing down Dark.

"Thank you for worrying, Sora, but I'll be fine." I kiss his forehead and to get my satchel. In there I've packed a notebook, pen and a water bottle.

"_Pack a pair of clothes, too, in case we transform and rip the ones you already wear."_

_I told you, we're not going to do that. We have to test it before trying it out in public._

A big, baggy t-shirt and mum's sweatpants go into the bag either way.

"I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes," I inform Sora. "Is there anything you need help with? Homework, for example."

His ears turn red. "No! I'm not a child, Aki. I can take care of my own homework."

I smile at him as he goes for the door.

"But can you look through it when you get back home?" he whispers, looking back at me.

"Of course. See you later."

He nods and disappears down the hallway and into his own room.

"_We should try to transform, just in case,"_ Syriael says. "_I need to know you'll be able to do it at will."_

_Okay. I just wish for it, right?_

"_Yes. You have to want it. Truly want it."_

I place my satchel on my desk and stand in the middle of the room, far from any things we might break.

_We have to do this quickly, _I remind Syriael. _You ready?_

"_Of course," _she replies with conviction.

I nod and close my eyes. I automatically clasp my hands together as if in prayer.

My wish to turn into Syriael goes unanswered. Nothing actually happens, to her big disappointment.

"_You need to want to transform or else nothing will happen," _she gently scold me. "_What is it that you can't believe in?"_

I look around my room, my gaze stopping on a framed photo on my desk. It's of me and Sora two years ago when we visited Sweden's capital Stockholm. We are both smiling and I remember we had tons of fun that day.

"Because," I say out loud, taking my satchel and walking to the door, "I'm not a little girl dreaming of fairies, magic and angels. This is the real world, and even if you're an angel and Dark steals artwork, it's still hard to believe."

I open the door, but before leaving, I take one last look at the photograph. It was taken before Sora realised how uncool I was and how boring it was to play with his older sister. Before his friends convinced him to stop hanging with me and hang with them instead.

Sad that my little brother is gone, I close the door.

Risa Harada is wearing a cute, frilly skirt and a white linen. Riku Harada is wearing a blue t-shirt with the text "Go Big or Go Home" on it, together with a pair of military pants.

"Kobayashi!" Risa wave at me as soon as she sees me. "Did you have any trouble finding the cinema?"

I shake my head as I reach them.

"It was fine. Where is the theft going down?"

Riku points at the park where Krad killed me. "Dark is going to steal _the Harbinger_. Do you know what that is?"

"No clue."

"_Hikari made it,"_ Syriael informs me at the same time Riku replies with, "It's a bronze statue of the angel from _the Angelarium_ painting."

Wait, there's more than one artwork of Syriael? Are all of them sentient? How does that even work?

"_Most of Hikari's art pieces have been imbedded with magic, so most of them have some semblance of life, though only a few, _the Black Wings_, _Angelarium _and my original artwork included, are sentient beings."_

_How does that even work? _I ask curiously. _Does that mean there's at least three versions of you? The original, _the Angelarium _and _the Harbinger_?_

"_Not quite. I am the original art piece come to life. I was sealed into Setsuko Hikari's painting, therefore I am the sentient part of that one as well."_

_How about _the Harbinger_?_

"_That one isn't sentient. It's barely alive, but it isn't part of me. It's a separate object."_

_So it's like your twin? Why are Dark stealing the objects in the first place?_

"_Because their magical seals are breaking. Why do you think he stole mine? All I needed was a drop of blood. I was already awake but unable to leave."_

"Shall we go?" Risa asks excitedly, unaware of my mental conversation.

"Sure," both Riku and I say.

We walk the short path to the park gate and walk inside. The police is everywhere and have blocked off the statue. Like the second time, there are groups of people watching the art piece, as well as cameramen and news anchors to capture the theft.

Risa push her way through to get a better view and Riku dutifully follows to protect her twin sister. I, on the other hand, take it more careful and look more at the sky than the crowd.

It's due to this that I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have- Hiwatari?"

His blue eyes meet mine as we stare dumbfoundedly at each other. He's not in the uniform anymore, but wearing a white long sleeved shirt and plain blue jeans. It looks good on him.

_I see. He was being polite._

"_Akitami-"_

"_No,"_ I silence the angel. "_He's here even though he said he had other plans. I feel stupid."_

"I didn't think I'd run into you," Hiwatari confess, not looking at me.

"I didn't think you'd be here," I shoot back, glaring at him. "Sorry I bothered you before. Have a nice evening."

I leave the park. I'm not in the mood to confront Daisuke and Dark. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone, to be completely honest.

"Kobayashi!" I block out his voice. I don't want to hear it.

How come everytime I try to make friends something like this happens? Am I just not cut out to have them? Is that it? Or am I just not good enough?

_Have I ever been good enough?_

No, I haven't. I've disappointed my parents and my brother, and my classmates are only nice to me because I'm new.

Fine. Let them be like that. I don't need love or friendship. Let them all rot.

Angry at the world, I completely miss the man dressed in black and bump into him. This time when I look up, I gasp. It's Krad, but instead of long blond hair, it's black with a tint of purple. And once again, he's dressed like a spy.

"Dark," I breathe.

"Akitami Kobayashi," he replies with a flirtatious smile. "Nice to see you alive."

I look into his dark eyes and decide to ask an honest question.

"How long have Daisuke been your host?"


End file.
